Number 2 Pencil
by Kiss of the Breeze
Summary: Please realize this was my first fanfiction. In other words... it really sucks, but I'm not going to delete it any time soon as a way of showing how I've improved. If youre brave enough feel free to read it.
1. And So It Begins

_**(Disclaimer) I own nothing from Tenchi in Tokyo, any of the Final Fantasy games, or Kingdom Hearts. I hate these disclaimer things… grr upon them!**_

_**(A/N) OK I apologize if this first chapter is hard to follow.**_

Key:

**This- **is the announcer dude

This- is just regular talking and actions

'This'- is thoughts

**Seven people **(dramatic pause) **almost nothing in common living together in the same house for a year! No eliminations will be made, that would be too nice. Will they last? Lets meet our contestants.**

**Ryoko a mischievous space pirate who is usually lazy and is fairly easy to get along with once you get to know her. **

"Eh ok that's truthful enough." Camera goes to Ryoko who is just sitting there.

**She also loves the color pink and has an unnatural fascination with boy bands. **

"Like heck I do! You read my stupid question sheet thing we all had to fill out!"

'**Duh I did that's why I know exactly what to say to piss each of them off. This is going to be so much fun.' Well next we have Yugi 'hmm she never really gave a specific thing she hated so I guess I'll leave her alone' Yugi is an "evil" little girl who looks to be about 8 years old but is really 300 something. She has taken on a hyperactive attitude here lately and has decided to let this Tenchi person live. **

Camera pans to Yugi who is staring off into space.

**Moving on we have Yuna who is a seemingly kind-hearted person, but we all know the truth. Just don't stand between her and potatoes or her boyfriend and you should be fine.**

"Hey! OK the part about my boyfriend yes but why are you making me out to look like I'm obsessed with potatoes?" Camera goes to Yuna who looks kinda pissed. Announcer dude pretends to ignore her and goes on.

**Next there is Rikku. This hyperactive blonde has recently taken an interest in hard rock and, like Ryoko and Yuna, is out to destroy the color pink. Surprisingly though she is a cheerleader! **

"No! No! No! Say it again and I'll shoot you then eat your guts then use your skin as…"

**Ok 'heh this is so fun' Now we have another Riku. This egoistic teen has a real A.D.H.D problem and has a tendency to break things from people's arms to laptops. He is the only boy involved in this show; we were only able to convince him to come along because his girl friend agreed to come too. I'm sure you will be able to pick her out as we go. **

Camera pans to Riku who is busy finishing off a carton of eggnog, obviously not paying attention to anything the announcer said.

**Hey Riku! Have you been listening?**

Riku continues to drink his eggnog. The announcer becomes slightly irritated.

**The boy Riku!**

"Hum?" he says finally putting down the carton.

**Well never mind it's not important anyway moving on we have…**

"No wait tell me," Riku says now interested.

**It's nothing. Now lets see oh yes next we have…**

"Tell me!" Riku pleas interrupting the man once again. "Please…" he gives is best puppy dog look that makes many fan girls swoon. (Yuna then growls at them and they run for cover.) But since the announcer dude is indeed a dude he is unmoved.

**No. 'heh heh this is great' Well as I was saying next in our line of people is Paine. This punk/ rocker girl has a great sense of humor…**

"No! Tell me!" Riku says now getting angry.

**Lord you're persistent, and because of that I am going to… say no again! **(Speeds up before Riku can interrupt again) **and she likes poodles. She also loves it when people call her cute!**

"Die now announcer!" Paine screams as the camera goes to her. Her eye is twitching and she is pulling out her sword

**Great leave it to her to actually try and do something. Hey no wait I still have one more person to introduce! Stop! Please!**

Screen goes to a monkey and all that can be heard is the announcer dude's screaming and the laughing of the other contestants, Riku laughing the loudest of them all. Silence falls and the screen goes back to a bloody Paine with a dead announcer at her feet.

"Awe now who's going to introduce me?" a girl says. Camera goes to a girl in pink.

"Just introduce yourself." Ryoko suggests.

"But then I'll be all different and stuff…" the girl complained.

"An idea has struck!" Ryoko replies and goes over to the corpse. Making his mouth move with her hands and lowering her voice to sound remotely like his she says "And this here is Aerith, eh she is nice and all that other good stuff."

"Wow that was real informative." Aerith replies sarcastically.

"It doesn't matter though." Rikku says. They all get up to get ready for the trip to the house and the screen goes black.

-----------------------------Scene Change-------------------------

_**(A/N): this next part will be written differently, I am to lazy to go back and rewrite the first part to match it so just deal with it :p. ) **_

"I do get a room to myself right?" Riku replied as they all made their way into the house that would be their prison… err living space for the next year.

"I would assume so." Yuna said following him.

(New announcer person speaking to audience) **Unknown to our contenders there shall be only one room! Bwahahahahahahaha!**

Yugi, who was the first to run into the house, yelled from somewhere within, "Hey there is only _one_ room!"

"Sucks for you other Riku." Rikku said with a laugh as she made here way to where Yugi was, everyone else right behind her.

"Oh lord no" Riku and Paine said in unison. "Please tell me there is more than one bathroom." Paine said as she entered in.

**Our producers were kind enough to give you four bathrooms.** Omniscient announcer informed them.

"Well four bathrooms and seven people…I guess we can make that work." Aerith said trying to look positive.

"Yeah until we all get all get a stomach virus or something." Ryoko said with a mocking laugh.

"Does this place have a basement?" Riku asked as he looked around the room disapprovingly.

"I'll go look." Ryoko said phasing the floor. With in a minute she was back. " Yep they there is a basement but that's where all the cameras and junk are." she said.

"Well I'm not staying in a room with six girls so…" Riku's voice trailed off as he left the room and explored further down the hall. The rest looked around the dull room they would be sharing. The walls and carpet were white and along one side of the room were four blue beds. On another side were three green beds, each bed had a dresser of the opposite color beside it.

"Kind of boring but at least it isn't pink." Yuna said looking around. Ryoko and Rikku nodded their agreement.

Paine nodded absently and walked over to one of the blue beds that was pushed into a corner and flopped down on it." I call this one!" she said. The others soon followed her lead and raced to a bed to claim it.

As if on cue Riku walked back into the room and grabbed a bed as well, but unlike everyone else he began to drag his. It made an irritating squeaky sound. "Need any help?" Yuna offered. Riku shook his head in reply and continued dragging it out of the room and down the hall. Everyone followed him out of curiosity and because there was nothing better to do.

He pushed it into the biggest bathroom, it just barley fit between the sink and the wall. He then proceeded to jump on to the bed and turn to face them, his arms out stretched. "Mine!" he yelled.

The others looked at him as if her were crazy, Paine just smirked, "Have fun with Pennywise." she said. Riku cocked an eye brail at her. "The clown from IT " she explained.

Yuna shuddered, "I hate clowns." she said.

Ryoko and Rikku nodded their agreement while Riku eyed all of the drains fearfully," Evil clown demon will die if he shows his face!" he said still standing on his bed.

**Your stuff has arrived.** With that everyone made there way from Riku's "room" to the front of the house were a car with all their suitcases and belongings was waiting.

Scene Change

With all their belongings now put up, Riku ended up putting his stuff under the sink, they were now debating on what to do next. They had already explored the rest of the house, the only other rooms were the kitchen and a game room.

"You know what we should do!" Yugi said running into the kitchen. Everyone looked at her and waited. "We should get hyper and play video games the rest of the day!" she replied getting some sweets and going into the game room.

"Yeah!" They all yelled and ran after her like Sephiroth would after small helpless animals.

**Well this should be very interesting.**

_**(A/N): And I truly hope it shall be! Well R&R and no flames please if you do then you shall invoke my wrath of other worldly chaos and annoying poking!**_


	2. Sugar High

_**(Disclaimer): I still own nothing. Well I do own the story idea, yay something to my name!**_

_**(A/N): Same key as before. Enjoy and please review.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey no fair!" Ryoko complained as her character was knocked off a cliff. The group was now gathered around the T.V; Yuna, Riku, and Yugi were on the couch and everyone else was on the floor. Ryoko, Paine, Riku, and Aerith were playing a round of Super Smash Bro. Melee while the others waited semi-patently for the round to be over so it would be their turn.

"5-4-3-2-1 Time!" the game said and ended as Riku bashed Paine with a baseball bat. Aerith had just repapered and Ryoko was running to a poke-ball. The score came up as Paine in first, Ryoko second, then Riku, and Aerith fourth.

"My turn!" Rikku said snatching a controller. Everyone switched out, but sense Paine won and there were uneven numbers she got to play again.

"I came in third! Gah!" Riku said while leaning forward and gabbing a piece of pie that he had been eating on.

"Well I came in fourth so you can't complain to much." Aerith replied.

"Oh yeah! In your face!" Yuna yelled as she landed a drop kick on Paine. Her sudden out burst in turn caused Riku to drop his pie onto the floor.

He gasped and fell to his knees beside it, his eyes slowly feeling with tears. Raising his face to the sky he yelled in anguish "Noooooooooo…"

"So Aerith, why did you decide to come along with this thing?" Ryoko asked as they sat there, like everyone else ignoring Riku.

"I really don't know. All I remember is turning the corner as I walked down the street then everything went black. When I woke up I was in a white room and some man handed me a few papers and told me to fill them out.

After I finished he said all my stuff would be brought to me. I don't think I really had a choice in the matter." Aerith paused and rubbed her head; meanwhile Riku was still yelling a continuous no.

"Really? Huh same thing happened to me. I figured I'd go ahead and go along with it knowing if they stepped to far out of line I could just kill 'em." Ryoko replied.

A thud was then heard and Riku's yelling ceased. Yuna gasped causing Yugi and Aerith to turn to see what was going on, the others were to into the game to care. Riku was flat on the ground, obviously unconscious from lack of air.

"Riku! Are you alright?" Yuna asked in concern as she dropped her controller.

Else where the announcer person was watching them with much amusement while reading over their papers again. **Ah here we go, Riku. Drama Club, oh that explains it!**

Back in the game room Yuna realized she had been killed and hurriedly picked her controller back up to try and make up for the loss.

"Jelly beans…" Rikku thought to herself and turned away to grab some. The bowl was beside Riku and as she reached for some she noticed that Riku was facing her. For some reason this creped her out so she quickly turned his head in the other direction. She grabbed her some jellybeans then when back to playing.

"5-4-3-2-1 Time!" The game said ending the round. Rikku came in first, Paine in second, then Yuna, and Yugi last.

"Well this is getting boring." Ryoko said.

"Yeah." the others agreed. Paine reached over and turned off the game.

Their attention slowly turned to Riku, who was now stirring slightly. Yuna got up from her spot on the couch and bent over him. "You ok?" she asked. Riku grunted in reply.

"He's alright." Rikku said, " He'll live." Ryoko and Yugi nodded in agreement to this while Paine just laughed a little.

"We can't just leave him here." Yuna said in protest.

"Who says we can't? Besides he's coming to anyway so it's not like it matters." Ryoko told her. At that moment Riku moaned and slowly began lifting himself off the floor. "See? What did I tell ya?" Ryoko said.

"Hey who turned the game off?" Riku asked. Aerith shook her head and smiled.

"You pass out then as soon as you gain continuousness you ask a totally random question." She said. Just then the phone rang.

"Hey we have a phone? What the crap?" Rikku asked as she looked around the room for the source of the noise.

"I'll get it!" Ryoko yelled jumping to her feet.

"Where is it?" Rikku asked still confused.

"I think it's in the kitchen," Yugi said.

Ryoko was at it by the next ring. "Hello!" she said picking up the receiver. Her face darkened almost instantly.

"Hello I'm Wanda from Here and There phone company, and I was wondering if you were interested in switching long distance plans." The female voice on the other end said.

Ryoko, with much strain, managed to sound nice, "No thank you." she replied and hung up before the woman had a chance to try and convince her otherwise.

"Who was it?" Yugi and Yuna said in unison.

"The phone company." Ryoko said.

Aerith nodded in comprehension, "You have to be careful with them. They are evil."

"Hey I'm evil!" Yugi said defensively.

"Not when in comparison to them." Rikku said. "They are like old and moldy cheese stuck to the back of the refrigerator, or that one ferret the weird janitor has. Completely evil." she explained.

The room was silent as everyone looked at her. This lasted a good long 30 seconds until everyone got all A.D.D thanks to the sugar they had been eating for the last two hours.

"Hey you know what I just noticed? It's a freakin' cord phone!" Aeirth said. By that time though everyone was off doing his or her own thing. Riku was pluging up the PS2, Yuna and Paine were arguing over bacon, Ryoko was devising a plan to steal some jellybeans, Rikku was guarding the jellybeans as if her life depended on it, and Yugi was mindlessly running around in circles.

(Speaking to audience) **These people are completely insane. I apologize now if there actions cause any of you out there to feel uncomfortable or on the edge of reason yourselves. Please do not repeat any of their actions so we do not get sued. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**(A/N): Oh yeah chapter 2! This one was full of inside jokes so most of you will probably not find it all that funny but oh well. So tell me what ya think and please no flames.**_


	3. Rabies

_**(Disclaimer): Once again I own none of the characters, except the narrator. And the only other thing I own is the house.**_

_**(A/N): The house needs a little more explaining. It was done to the point so it would be an annoyance to the characters but so subtly they wont just automatically leave. **_

_**Oh yes about them actually being there, in my previous chapter I told you how Ryoko and Aerith were thrown in, well the others have pretty much similar situations. I might go into further detail later, for now just enjoy the story and put logic aside (like I'm sure a lot of you do anyway)**_

_**OK one more thing I guess I can explain, why Riku chose the bathroom. Well for one, who wants to sleep in the kitchen? Second he didn't choose to stay in the game room because he didn't think about it at the time (or I could be honest and tell you that I didn't, but blaming it on someone else is always more fun) Wow long author's note sorry bout that. **_

**So here we are three hours later and you all have almost cleaned the kitchen of its sweets. I can see most of you are to the point where the sugar is starting to wear off. Ok scratch that, all of you are at that point except Rikku and Paine.**

By now none of the people were even listening to the announcer. Ryoko was to the point where she was already thinking of bed. Aerith had already fallen asleep at the foot of the couch, Yugi was in the kitchen getting something to drink, and Rikku and Paine were 8 inches away from the T.V playing Katamari like they had been for the last half hour.

Now where was Yuna and Riku might you ask? On the couch, Yuna half asleep and resting her head on Riku's shoulder as he ran his fingers through her hair idly (**_Aw! Heh I had to put something like that in at some point_**)

"You know what? I think I need more sugar," Rikku said. For some reason she and Paine were now covered in flour.

**Hey when did this happen and where was I?**

"You were focusing on Riku and Yuna." Paine said simply with out even turning away from the game.

**Uh wow**. **What exactly did you do?**

"Ask Yugi, we're to busy." Rikku said.

**Ooookaaay… Yugi what was it they did?**

In the kitchenYugi looked at the ceiling in acknowledgement to the omniscient announcer. "Well they ran in and… and uh umm its really hard to explain 'cause I didn't really see it.

**What do you mean? How could you miss them?**

"I blinked." Yugi said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Well you know what?" Ryoko said suddenly. "I'm going to bed." she then looked down at Aerith's sleeping form. "I guess I should drag her with me…" she said lifting her up off the floor. Aerith grunted but didn't wake up.

The others said good night to her in some muttered form or fashion and she made her way down the hall with Aerith.

It only took about an hour before everyone else decided to call it quits for the night. Rikku and Paine cleaned themselves up finnaly and were the last to go to bed. Within about another fifteen minutes they were all pretty much asleep. That didn't last long at all though as a high-pitched scream came from down the hall.

"Was that Riku?" Yuna asked sleepily.

"Sounded a bit to girly to be his." Paine said with a laugh, she had only just recently begun to doze so she was the first to jump out of bed at the sound of shattering marble.

"What the…" came the almost unison reply from them as they ran down the hall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(A/N): Oh a cliffhanger. I apologize that this chapter is so short. I'm hoping the next chapter will be longer and more eventful. Please, please review! Sigh I wish I had more reviewers (hint hint). Just a simple reminder though, even though I haven't gotten any yet (not surprising seeing how many people have responded) no flames please. Ok enough of my gripping I'll go write the next chapter. **_


	4. Epilepsy

_**(Disclaimer): Why do we have to do these things for again? Well like I said last time the only things I own are the announcer and the house.**_

_**(A/N): OK first off Yuna is 17 and Riku is 18. One more thing, picture Ryoko looking about 17 or 18 not 20 something as usual; I guess I should have mentioned that earlier huh?**_

"Riku! Are you alright?" Yuna said; she was the first to reach his door. She opened it quickly and the girls found Riku huddled on his bed. He held the Dragonwing as if it were a teddy bear and stroked it nervously as he stared at the now busted sink.

"What happened?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah really." Aerith said groggily as she looked at the damage along with everyone else.

Riku whimpered a bit then tried to talk. "Cl…cl…cl…" he sputtered. Just then the lights went out.

"Eep!" Ryoko squeaked as she backed into the wall.

"What the hell?" Paine asked. A red light began to emanate from the tub and an eerie music began to play, it sounded like slow or haunted carnival music.

A fog soon flowed over the sides of the tub and gradually a figure could be seen rising up. The light grew brighter and it was then clearly recognized as a clown. It held a guitar in its claw like hands.

The house members stood frozen in fear as it looked over at them and even the announcer was silent. The slow carnival music died away and Pennywise began to play fiercely on his guitar and unseen accompanist joined in with drums and base.

'I recognize that tune' Ryoko thought but she was unable to say anything.

Pennywise stared directly at Yuna then beckoned her with his claw as he began to sing in a British accent. "Would you like some sweeties little girl, come a little closer. I'm going to show you a brand new world to night. I've got a palace full of fantasy, ready made just for you and me…"

Riku followed the demon's gaze and his anger began to over run his fear. 'Oh he isn't saying that to _my_ girlfriend!' he thought. The other Rikku ran from the room and was back in 10 seconds with her blades in hand. Paine had her sword already with her for some reason.

"… They call me Mr. Tinker train…"

That's about as much as Riku could take he griped his sword tightly and leaped toward the demon. Pennywise stopped singing immediately and through his guitar at the oncoming boy. It was blown to bits with an energy ball before it even reached him; Yugi smiled at her handy work.

Ryoko swiftly phased though the floor and came out of the wall behind Pennywise and gave him a hard shove, causing him to tumble over the edge of the tub. Riku was on him in a second with his blade through its back, pulling it out quickly he sliced the demon's head off.

Not feeling satisfied Rikku came up and cut its head in half as if it were a watermelon. For a finishing touch Ryoko created a large energy ball and blew the rest of it clean through the floor, which in turn caused a lot of chaos for the people down in the basement as they struggled to save the sound equipment.

It didn't work so the audience had to try and lip read. Which was very, very difficult seeing as how the lights were still off and the red glow had gone.

"Aw I didn't get to do anything…" Paine said with disappointment. (**_Yes I'll be nice and let you who are reading 'hear' what is being said_**)

Yuna ran over and gave Riku a huge hug, "You killed the clown! I really didn't think I could love you more until now!"

"Awwww…" came the reply from Yugi and Aerith.

"So sweet! Ya'll make such a cute couple!" Ryoko said. Of course no one could see but Yuna was now blushing hard.

"Why are we all still just standing here in the dark?" Aerith asked.

"I du'know." Rikku said. With that they all made there way out into the small hallway.

"You know what?" Riku said, "I'm sleeping in the game room now."

"Or you could be somewhat normal and drag your bed back to the main room and just deal with sharing it with girls." Ryoko said. "It's not like you have to change clothes in there, we still have three other bathrooms ya know."

Riku considered this for a moment then went back into the bathroom and emerged dragging his bed. "Fine." he muttered. (**_Ha! Salved that problem, if you can even call it a problem_**)

------Scene Change---------

"Man, last night was crazy" Aerith said. Everyone was in the bedroom just talking and deciding on what should be done for the day. At the moment though they all seemed content to just lie around and talk about the previous night.

"I still can't get over that clown showing up last night. I'm so glade its dead." Yugi said from her bed.

"Yeah really." Yuna replied snuggling into her covers.

"I have to admit though," Ryoko said with a laugh, "he did a mean Ozzy Osbourne impression."

"You're like the only one of us who would know that he was the one who sang that. Not to mention the only one of us to pay attention enough to care what he was singing!" Rikku said teasingly. Ryoko smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I hate that I didn't get to do anything…" Paine grumbled from her positioned pallet on the floor. For some reason she had chosen not to sleep on her bed last night.

Riku was about to say something but Aerith interrupted him.

"Ya know this place is a mess. Think we should start cleaning here in a little while?" she asked.

"Yeah she has a point, as much as I hate to clean I can't stand to live in filth." Ryoko said.

Rikku sat up at this statement. "I think we should draw chores, like write 'em all down then pick them out of a hat or something. Seems fair doesn't it?"

Yugi nodded. "Mmhm, I guess." she said.

Yuna then stood up and looked over at Riku. "Out. I'm going to change out of my night clothes,"

She instructed.

Riku looked at her mischievously and smiled coolly. "Go on ahead then, I don't mind." He said playfully.

Yuna blushed but Ryoko spoke up for her. "No cause she isn't the only one who is going to change."

Yugi giggled, "Yeah, get boy!" she said as if he were a puppy. Riku rolled his eyes but gave in and left the room muttering to himself about how he should have gone ahead and slept in the game room.

-------Scene Change---------

They did as Rikku had suggested and now they all had something to do. Riku got the dishes; he spent a few minutes arguing with the announcer person about how stupid it was not to have a dishwasher before finally giving in. It's a good thing the people learned form the last time that the announcer shouldn't be in the same room as the house members because had this one been, Riku would have done as Paine and killed him without question.

Yuna had to vacuum, Ryoko got the laundry, Paine had to sweep and mop the kitchen, and the others simply had to pick up here and there, while cleaning whatever someone else might over look.

"Oh my lord." Ryoko said in irritation. "I'm going to have to go to the freakin laundry mat because not only did they not put a dishwasher in this stupid place but they conveniently left out the washer and dryer!"

**You're welcome!** The announcer said brightly.

Ryoko stomped her foot in answer and walked back to the room to get her headphones knowing she would be at the laundry mat for a while and planned on having something to do.

Ten minutes later, everyone was busy with the task appointed to him or her when the phone rang. Riku, being the closest,decided he would be the one to get it; he looked around for something to wipe his soapy hands on, when he found nothing he settled with Paine's Slipknot shirt. This in turn pissed her off, so doing the only thing that seemed a good enough revenge she hit him with the mop.

While Riku and Paine fought tooth and nail the phone continued to ring. Finally by the fifth ring Aerith came out of the demolished bathroom to answer it. "Hello." she said nicely.

"Yes I would like to know if you would be interested in subscribing to…" Aerith quickly tuned the man out.

'Stupid telemarketer.' she thought as she hung up the phone with out another word.

Elsewhere Ryoko finished loading the washing-machine and was earning herself a few odd glances as she sang a little off key with Led Zeppelin blaring in her ears. "…And as we wind on down the road, our shadows taller than our soul. There walks a lady we all know, who shines white light and wants to show…"

_**(A/N): Sorry for the long wait ya'll and sorry if you don't think it was worth waiting for. Yeah lame way to end the chapter I guess but I hit a block. OK I'm not going to beg but please review! Hopefully the next chapter wont take as long for me to get up but I'm not promising anything. **_


	5. Of Death traps & Lawn gnoms

_**Disclaimer): So ich sagen letzt Zeit… Meine ist nur das Haus und das eins Mann.**_

_**(A/N): Heh spiced up my disclaimer a bit. For those of you who speak German I hope my sentence structure isn't off, if it is sorry. For those of you who don't speak German have fun guessing what it says! (Hint: obviously it has to do with me not owning anything) OK this chapter takes place a week after the events in the last chapter; nothing real interesting has happened since then, except that time when Yugi reviled she could make different forms of herself… That freaked some people out.**_

**Umm Riku? There is someone at the door for you.**

"Huh? Again?" he seemed exasperated.

**Ah yes one thing the wonderful authoress forgot to mention that has been happening is that some fan-girl discovered Riku was living here and once word got out our house members have been swapped. I really don't see how the oh so perfect auth…**

_**(All right shut up. I was so trying to avoid coming into the story but you are getting on my nerves.)**_

**Heh sorry well anyway I'll shut up now.**

**_(Good. Now on with the story)_**

"Don't worry Riku I'll get it." Yuna said her voice almost a growl.

"This should be good!" Yugi said eagerly. A high-pitched scream came from the front door followed by Yuna screaming at who ever it was to get their cowered ass back. The others ran to the door in time to see Yuna chasing numerous fan-girls around the lawn trying to get a good aim at them.

"Yuna you do know that you could go to prison for killing don't you?" Paine said reasonably.

Yuna paused for a second, which was time enough for the fan-girls to run away and live yet another day. "Damn it!" Yuna screamed! "Paine I am like the only person who hasn't killed or helped in killing someone or thing the whole bloody time we've been in this house. I want to kill something!"

"Go kill a squirrel." Ryoko suggested. Yuna seemed to ponder this for a moment.

"Could I kill a cat?" she asked. Ryoko shrugged her shoulders in that 'ok whatever' manner as an answer.

Aerith gasped, "You people are cruel! Killing cute helpless animals!" she seemed horrified.

"Speaking of which, did you know Sephiroth escaped from the asylum?" Rikku asked.

Paine laughed and clapped her hands in joy, "Took him long enough! I mean he was in there for a month! Well looks like now I can go back to serving my great master," she said.

**Sephiroth is your master?**

"Yeah who didn't know that?" Yugi asked, astonished at the announcer's stupidity.

Riku, who still seemed troubled by the fan-girl problem, looked around the yard thoughtfully. Finally after a minute he spoke, "think we could rig some traps?" he asked.

"For what?" Rikku asked, her memory loss once again at work.

"Lawn gnomes." Paine replied sarcastically.

"Those things creep me out." Ryoko stated.

"No really people. Lets set traps for those persistent little buggers." Riku said liking his plan more and more by the second.

"You can. I don't feel like it." Yugi replied lazily while walking back into the house.

"Alright fine. Anyone else want to walk out on me?" Riku asked.

"I would but for the simple fact that I love the thought of getting back at those annoying fan-girls." Paine said.

"Can we make a lethal one?" Yuna asked hopefully. Aerith crossed her arms but made no further protest.

"Sure why not?" Rikku said. "We should get rid of those lawn gnomes-"

"Fan-girls." Riku corrected her.

"Yeah them, once and for all!" She ended cheerfully.

**Ok I'm going to make one thing clear. We here with the program will take no responsibility for your actions.**

"Well duh." Ryoko said. "Besides, what fun would it be to do all the work and get no credit for it?"

"Um I don't think that's what he means." Aerith informed her.

------Scene Change-------

"Wow I need a shower." Rikku said looking down at her mud caked hands and knees. Two hours had passed sense they began working and now everything was complete. The five trees in the front and side yards were now rigged with intricate pulley systems thanks to Ryoko and Riku. The ground was covered in well-disguised pits, courtesy of Aerith and Rikku; trip wires and other painful little tidbits were scattered everywhere else, those products of Yuna and Paine's handy work.

"Took you guys long enough." Yugi commented from the couch.

"Hey that one bathroom is still mine, I don't need the sink and I can side-step the gapping hole so I call that shower!" Riku said while running down the hall.

Not saying a word Rikku ran after him to claim a bathroom of her own. With two left the others tripped and chased after each other to get to one first. Four seconds later Yuna and Ryoko were stomping back to the game room where Yugi sat watching television.

"Be it out luck they'll use up all the hot water." Ryoko complained as she plopped down next to Yugi. Yuna muttered an agreement and forced herself between the two on the couch.

Ten minutes later Aerith came out of one of the bathrooms wrapped in a bright orange robe. 'Why orange?' Ryoko thought to herself. Yuna jumped to her feet and ran for the now vacant shower.

Ryoko shrugged her shoulders and got up to go talk to Aerith who was now in the bedroom. "You know I've been thinking." she started while facing the wall to give the other girl some privacy.

Aerith stopped digging through her dresser and turned to look at her, waiting for her to continue. "Thinking about what?" she asked.

Before Ryoko could continue Paine entered the room followed by Rikku, they were both in black robes. "What are you guys talking about?" Rikku asked curiously.

"Well I've been thinking. This is supposed to be a stupid reality T.V show right? Where exactly are the cameras? I mean there is that one big camera in the game room with that mute old guy working it but there has to be more." Ryoko said. The other three quickly took this into consideration.

"You don't think they would be so gross and inconsiderate as to put some in the bathrooms do you?" Aerith asked worriedly.

"Why is everyone so tense?" Yuna asked coming into the room wearing an orange robe.

'Is that the only colors to choose from?" Ryoko thought momentarily distracted. Aerith quickly filled Yuna in and her face twisted in concern.

"Group meeting." Yuna announced as she made her way to the door to yell for Riku and Yugi.

"Wow. We couldn't have picked a better time for this." Paine said sarcastically as Riku entered the room in a black bathrobe. His eye twitched as he realized that everyone but Yugi and Ryoko were wet and in robes. He pulled the cloth tighter around himself and backed over to his bed, then he caught sight of Yuna and seeing her blushing face decided to make her redder by winking at her mischievously. It worked.

Trying to shake it off Yuna put on a stern face and crossed her hands over her chest "Hey announcer dude you asshole! You've been watching us the whole time we've been in this house, how much do you see?" she asked heatedly.

**I'm not telling. It's way more fun to watch ya'll stress over it. **He said cheerfully.

"Hell no! That isn't going to cut it." Paine said angrily.

"You know we have ways of finding you, and you definitely should know we don't care to kill." Ryoko threatened.

**All right. There aren't any cameras in any of the bathrooms.**

"How many are in here! Oh my gosh we change clothes in here! Ewe I feel so violated!" Aerith cried almost in tears and near hyperventilating.

**Don't worry we turn off the cameras if we see any signs of someone about to change clothes.**

"Really?" Aerith asked looking hopeful.

"I say we make sure…" Riku said an angry glint was in his eyes. Once again he was feeling protective of his girlfriend. 'No one had better have been looking at her at inappropriate times' he thought heatedly.

"Yes lets." Ryoko said phasing through the floor. The others ran to Riku's bathroom and jumped through the hole that even in a week's time had not been fixed.

-----Scene Change------

"Huh so he wasn't lying," Yugi said. She looked over her shoulder at the tied up crew and smiled "That's good." It was now four in the morning and the house members had just fast-forwarded though seventeen tapes of themselves over the span of time they had been there.

"I am so ready for bed." Aerith said with a yawn. She had been ready to sleep for five hours now.

"Yeah me too." Yuna stated groggily.

"You know I guess we should untie these guys." Aerith said before making her way to the stairs.

"Do we want to? I mean what are we getting out of this show anyway? I don't recall them mentioning a prize or anything." Riku said.

"Hey yeah what do we get out of this? I can't believe I've gone along with this for so long with out even knowing if I get anything." Ryoko said.

Paine was about to say something but all that escaped her mouth was a low grown and she fell forward to the ground. Yugi gasped as Ryoko and Yuna fell next then every thing went black for her too.

----Scene Change-----

Riku yawned and stretched his arms above his head sleepily; the smell of bacon greeted him, 'Yuna must be up' he thought as he got out of bed. Still half asleep he walked over to the closed door and ran into it, his brain still groggy.

Hearing a thump Ryoko opened her eyes. 'Great morning already' she thought lazily. The smell of bacon soon prompted her to get up though. Only Aerith, Rikku and herself we're in the room- Riku, just exiting, didn't count. "Slept late as usual." she muttered to herself. Deciding to be nice and give the other two girls a good chance at eating she woke them up.

"Yuna I love you!" Yugi said happily as she watched her cook. "Dearly not queerly." she added as an after thought.

"Smells good, what are we having?" Riku said making his way to the kitchen still in his nightclothes, and for him that was just a pair of shorts.

"Bacon, gravy and biscuits, and I made eggs just incase anyone wanted some." Yuna answered.

**Can I have some? **The announcer asked sounding hopeful.

"No, I doubt there will be enough for us! The way we eat I'm surprised we aren't huge." Ryoko said joining the group. She, like Riku, had chosen to wait to change clothes.

"Oh guess what people. We caught three girls in our traps." Paine said happily.

"Really?" Riku said in excitement as he ran to the door. Out side it seemed a beautiful; there was a pit that was caved in, one girl screaming while hanging by her foot from a tree and another lay dead in the yard impaled by some sharp sticks that had shot out from a bush. "Sweet victory." Riku said going back into the house with a smile on his face.

**_(A/N): Do you think I'm demented? Some people would probably think that. Ok I'm sorry that it took so long to update but for one thing I hit a block for the longest time and the other because I'm just lazy. So yes… feel free to tell me what ya think (leaving it at that surprisingly) _**

_**Oh! Now this story looks like it has a plot to it… what happened that night? Why don't they seem to rember? Will they get anything out of this? You'll just have to wait and see. Oh yes one more thing; i know in every reality show like this if the house menbers get naked then they just blur it out. But in my story I show 'em a little more respect, plus some are there against their wills if you recall; more reason to be a little nice considering how I can bug them at every other turn.**_


	6. Chicken Soup For the Psychotic Soul

**_(Disclaimer): I only own the things I mentioned in all my other disclaimers, which is pretty much nothing._**

Yugi sat at the table, a troubled look on her face. "I had a strange dream a few nights ago," she said pocking at her food idly.

"A few nights ago? Why are you just now brining it up then?" Paine asked.

"I don't know. Anyway it had to do with all of us. We were in this strange room when all of a sudden something black comes up behind Paine and hits her in the back of the head. Next Ryoko and Yuna go down because of similar black things. I hear Rikku and Riku cry out and then I wake up." Yugi said explaining her dream to them.

"Where was I in your dream?" Aerith asked from across the table.

"I don't know I guess a black thing got you too." Yugi told her.

"Well it was just a dream." Ryoko said; she sat on the counter top with Rikku sense there was only five chairs at the table.

"A stupid dream at that. No one can take _me _down that easy." Paine said.

"Yeah same here. I proved that when I took that demon in the bathroom down." Riku said.

"With our help." Ryoko reminded him trying to keep his ego in check. "But yeah I get your point. So why does this dream bother you so bad Yugi?" She asked her.

"I don't really know," she confessed. "It was just so realistic."

"Oh well." Rikku said hopping down from the counter and walking over to the garbage can. "I'm full." She stated.

"But you've barley eaten!" Yuna observed. "Is my cooking bad?" she asked seeming to take offence.

"No, I'm just full." Rikku told her.

"You should eat more." Paine said sternly.

"I'm fine!" She protested then dumped the remainder of her plate into the trash.

Yuna sighed but moved to get back on subject, "So these black things took us down? What did they look like?" She asked looking over to Yugi.

"Just shadows I guess, they didn't really have a specific shape." She answered.

"Well like Ryoko said it was only a dream." Riku said getting bored with the topic of conversation. "There is like nothing to do anymore, for a reality T.V show this one must be exceptionally boring."

**On the contrary you guys are quite popular. **

"Weird." Paine said not seeing how just watching people live could be entertaining. A knock at the door soon distracted them. "Damn it! I thought we discouraged all fan-girls with our corpse covered yard." Paine's face soon changed though from one of annoyance to one of uncertainty; "Actually I don't think it's a fan-girl…" she seemed to sense something.

**It's not.** The announcer confirmed.

"I'll get it!" Rikku yelled as she ran for the door. Surprisingly the others stayed in the kitchen instead of following like they usually do. That however didn't last long as Rikku's cries of joy sparked their curiosity and they made their way to the door. As they drew closer they could make out instrumental music, then actual lyrics.

"Estuans interius ira vehementi, estuans interius ira vehementi. Sephiroth! Sephiroth!"

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! It's him! I can't believe it!" Paine exclaimed excitedly then dropped to her knees in a deep grovel. Aerith gasped and jumped behind Ryoko and Riku to hide herself.

"Hey Paine." Sephiroth said calmly ignoring Rikku as she stared at him in awe. "Think I could lay low here for a while?" He asked

"Yes of course!" Paine replied eagerly.

"Good, those people at the asylum are probably still looking for me." He said, and then as if just noticing their presence he looked over to the other house members. "Hi mortals." he said to them. He was about to ask Paine another question when someone in particular caught his eye. "Hey didn't I kill you?" The question was directed at Aerith; it didn't seem as if he cared for an answer he just asked because the girl seemed familiar to him.

"No! You killed Aeris. I'm not her, I'm Aerith!" She replied with a little more than noticeable nervousness, her eye twitching slightly.

"Aerith? Aeris. Wait what?" Sephiroth asked confused.

"Don't kill me!" Aerith screamed as she ran to the bedroom. Sephiroth shrugged his shoulders and looked back to the others.

"So… why exactly are you all living together in the same house?" He asked.

"Oh this is just some stupid reality T.V show." Riku explained.

"Damn! That means the asylum people will be able to track me down." Sephiroth complained. "I should go somewhere else."

"No! Stay here, we'll kill the asylum people if they try and come after you!" Rikku said.

"Not that you couldn't do that yourself." Paine added. "By the way, where is your sword?" she asked him as she just noticed it was gone.

"They confiscated it." He informed her.

"Oh, well come on in!" Paine instructed him happily.

**Um hey no. He can't stay here.** The announcer protested.

"Oh yes he can!" Paine and Rikku said in unison.

**What about the show?**

"This will make it all the more interesting." Ryoko reasoned. "By the way, you'll be sleeping in here," she informed Sephiroth.

"Why can't one of you sleep in here and I stay in one of your rooms, or I could just share one with him." He said pointing at Riku.

"Well you see… there is only one room and only enough beds for us." Yuna said.

Sephiroth raised his eye-brail and cast an odd glance at Riku. Riku saw the gesture and quickly tried to clear things up. Three minutes later he finished explaining the situation. Once again Sephiroth just shrugged his shoulders then he asked. "Where did Aeris get to?"

"I think she is still hiding. You seemed to really freak her out for some reason. By the way its Aerith not Aeris." Ryoko told him.

Sephiroth laughed, "I can't imagine why I scared her." he said with a smirk as he thought back to Final Fantasy VII.

"Well anyway just ignore that guy in the corner and make yourself at home." Paine said to him.

"If this is a reality television show then shouldn't there be more than one camera?" He asked finding no logic behind anything about the house.

"The rest are hidden I guess." Ryoko said getting a strange deja-vu feeling.

"Then why not have them all hidden cameras?" Sephiroth asked still confused.

"Ya got me." Yugi said. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

Sephiroth wisely chose to drop the topic "Something smells good." he said instead.

"We just finished with super, we have plenty left. Do you want some? I made it myself." Yuna said proudly.

-------Scene Change-------

Sephiroth sat on the couch thinking to himself. Everyone was off doing his or her own thing so surprisingly he had ample time to ponder. 'Something just doesn't seem right about this house, not just its obvious faults… This doesn't seem like just a regular reality television show.'

"Is something the matter master?" Paine asked worriedly as she walked into the room. She had just come from a heated debate with Aerith about a certain evil someone.

"Yes actually there is." he said turning to face her.

**Excuse me people. **The announcer guy said interrupting them. **Do to reasons known only to us; you shall be on house lock down. It is for your own safety I assure you. Sephiroth is the only one who may come and go as he pleases for now.**

"What the hell?" Ryoko thought out loud. She sat in the bedroom playing cards with Riku, Yuna, and Aerith. "For our own safety," she snorted in disbelief "like we can't take care of ourselves. And what kind of protection does this house give us?"

"Wonder what their reasons are?" Aerith asked.

"Lord only knows…" Yuna answered. "Four of a kind." she said cockily as she placed her cards down.

Meanwhile back in the game room Sephiroth was ticked that he had been interrupted, but this new news brought him back into his private thoughts. 'I' m the only one allowed to leave this stupid house? Something is defiantly not right here, surly if they wanted to leave they could…' He looked over to Rikku and Yugi who were playing a game; they seemed to have missed the announcement.

"So what's troubling you?" Paine asked still concerned for her master. Before he could make a move to answer they were interrupted yet again.

**Oh yes one more thing, we fixed the hole in the bathroom floor.**

'Damn! It's like he is doing this on purpose!' Sephiroth thought irritated. 'I will get to the bottom of this, for I am the great Sephiroth!'

------Scene Change--------

**Ryoko someone is at the door for you.**

"Really?" Ryoko asked, "I bet it's Sasami; I ran into her the other day when I was at the laundry mat." she said walking to the door. Upon opening it she saw a little girl with bright blue pigtails holding two cakes in her hands.

"Hi Ryoko! I brought you and your new friends some carrot cake! And I brought Ryo-ohki too, she missed you ya know!" The little girl said brightly.

"Thanks Sasami! So where is everyone else?" Ryoko asked.

"They couldn't make it." Sasami told her.

"Well come on in!" She said to her. Ryo-ohki meowed happily and jumped into Ryoko's arms.

"Ok but I can't stay for long." Sasami answered her, "If I'm away for too long Tenchi and the others will starve!" she said with a laugh.

"Hi Sasami!" Yugi said happily, "What kind of cake did you bring?" she asked eagerly.

"You bake?" Yuna asked looking the little girl up and down judgmentally.

"Yes, I'm the cook of our household. And I brought carrot cake." Sasami answered both of them.

"Lets have at it then!" Riku said "Its not pie but I'm not going to turn down cake." With the now larger group they had a bit of a problem with seating, usually Ryoko and Rikku just sat on the counter whenever they decided to eat in the kitchen, but now with two new people there was a noticeable lack of space.

"Here Sasami, you can have my seat. I'll stand." Aerith said pulling out a chair.

"No that's fine, I wouldn't want to be a bother." She answered.

Sephiroth's eye twitched; 'Those two are just overly nice…' deciding to make it easier for the both of them he walked over and sat in the chair, smirking to himself.

Yuna was just getting some plates down when yet again someone knocked at the door.

"Man this sure seems our day for guests." Yugi observed as Ryoko left the room to see who it was. A minute later she returned followed by two young men.

"Sephiroth are you going to come quietly?" The one with blonde hair asked seriously.

"Cloud!" Aerith cried with glee. "I haven't seen you in a month!" she exclaimed running over and wrapping the poor man in a fierce hug.

"Aerith?" Cloud's attention left Sephiroth and settled on her as she clung to his chest. "It is you! Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" he said hugging her back.

"Why are you here?" Sephiroth asked.

"The asylum sent me after you." Cloud said.

"Well I figured that. I was talking to Leon." He replied nodding his head in the other man's direction.

"Well I saw Cloud walking down the road and he seemed kind of lost; after finding out what he was looking for I told him I'd seen you earlier heading to this house. I Decided to stick around and see what all went down." Leon explained.

"Hey that's my sword!" Sephiroth said noticing the second blade that hung at Leon's side. "How did you end up with it?"

"I found it." Leon said rubbing the back of his head as if in pain.

--------Flash Back----------

"_Here quickly get rid of this!" A man in a white coat said to another who was dressed in the same apparel. The first man handed a sword to the second and continued to speak franticly, "We lost nine men trying to get this thing away from our newest patient. For him to recover it would be disastrous, keep it away from him."_

_A long yell of defiance echoed down the hall. "We have just administered a large dose of horse tranquilizer to him." A third man said coming up to the other two. "That should settle him down," he stated. Then he saw the sword in the second man's hand, "You might want to get rid of that." He said. _

_The second man's hands began to shack and he wiped away some sweat as yet another long yell echoed down the corridor. In a panic he flung the blade out the window._

"_You idiot! I didn't mean that way!" The first man said angrily. _

"_Ow shit that hurt!" Came a shout from the street below. Luckily for Leon the blade hit him hilt first. The reason he didn't see the sword so as to side step it was because a nickel on the sidewalk momentarily distracted him. _

_-------------------------------_

Sephiroth quickly retrieved his beloved blade and turned his attention back to Cloud, who was still being squeezed by Aerith. "So you plane to take me back to the asylum? That task will prove difficult," he said to him.

"Yes it most certainly will." Paine said going to stand by her master.

Cloud freed himself from Aerith and drew his sword. "So be it," he said.

"Uh… Ryoko? I think I had better go." Sasami whispered as she inched closer to her friend. "I'm used to you and Ayeka fighting but I don't know about these guys." she said nervously.

(Speaking to audience)** Oh what great drama!**

"Cloud no! You can't hurt Paine she's my friend!" Aerith said, 'At least I'm pretty sure we're friends…' she thought to herself.

"But…but Aerith…" Cloud sputtered, "I have a job to do!"

"How much you getting paid for it?" Rikku said trying to help Aerith stop Cloud.

Cloud paused for a moment and seemed to be thinking, "Nothing I guess. But he Killed Aeris! I'll turn him in for free in the name of revenge!" he said heatedly.

"But you got this nice Aeris reincarnation anyway." Leon said surprisingly taking Sephiroth's side.

Aerith rubbed the back of her neck feeling a bit awkward, "Would it make you feel better if he said sorry?" she asked Cloud.

"Maybe…" he answered.

"Ha! Foolish girl I will not apologize." Sephiroth said.

"Well I wouldn't want you to anyway!" Cloud retorted.

"You just said 'maybe'!" Sephiroth shot back.

"Alright you two stop it now!" Yuna said with authority. "You both are acting like two-year-olds!" she seemed irritated. Riku smiled, he always found it funny when Yuna got this way.

Sephiroth and Cloud got all meek looking, despite the fact they both had huge swords, as she grabbed a large knife. "Now!" She said fiercely. She then proceeded to plunge the blade deep into one of Sasami's cakes. "Who wants some?" She asked sweetly.

-------Scene Change---------

They all decided to give up the eating in the kitchen idea and now they sat in the game room. Sephiroth, Paine, and Rikku sat on the couch and everyone else was in various places on the floor.

"So Riku…you have been awfully quiet today. What's up?" Ryoko asked him. She Yuna, Riku, and Leon sat directly in front of the couch talking amongst themselves.

"I took my Ritalin today," he said clammily taking another bite of cake.

"Do you think it will hold out once that cake hits him?" Yuna asked with a giggle.

Ryoko smiled and shrugged, the sudden movement caused Ryo-ohki to lose balance. The cute little fur ball had been lying lazily on Ryoko's left shoulder. She meowed in protest and Ryoko quickly caught her before she hit the ground.

"Hey Ryoko its getting late. I had better go." Sasami said getting up from the floor where she had been talking to Yugi.

"OK Sasami. Thank you for coming to visit, and an extra thanks for the carrot cake!" Ryoko said standing to walk the young girl to the door. Everyone said their goodbyes and thanked her for the cake as well. When Ryoko caught sight of the sky a look of concern crossed her face. "Its nearly dusk! How are you getting home Sasami?" She asked.

"I'm taking the bus." She answered.

Ryoko nodded, "OK well I'll wait on it with you. It's dangerous to be out alone this late," she said.

**Sorry no can do. You are not allowed to leave the house.** The announcer reminded her.

"Well that's just to bad then isn't it? I'm not leaving Sasami alone!" Ryoko told him heatedly.

"Here I'll go with her. I wouldn't want you to get kicked off the show." Leon said. He had overheard the two arguing and was hoping to be of assistance.

"I could care less if I get kicked off the show! He isn't going to tell me what I can and cannot do!" Ryoko said defensively.

**Fine go with her but come strait back. **He told her realizing it was useless to continue fussing.

"I was going to." Ryoko replied with a growl.

The authoress soon realized the story is beginning to drag so into fast forward mode.

_AftertenminutesofwaitingthebusforSasamifinnalyshowedupandsheleavftwithasmiletellingRyokothatsheshouldkeepRyo-okiforawhile.Uponreturninghomeshedescoveredtheguestsarestilhere"HeyCloudandLeonyoushouldjustgoaheadandstayheretooatleastforthenight,unlessofcorseyouhavetobesomewhereelsetobe.""SureIcouldstaythenight."Cloudreplied"Ihavenoplacetobesoicouldstaytoo."Leonsaid.**Heywait!Notmorepeople!Whatabouttheshow?Youbairlyhaveenoughroomforyourselveswhereyougoingtoputtheseguys?**"Welltheroomthingisya'lls'falttobegainwith"Painesaid."Mastercanhavemybedbecauseisleepontheflooranywayandtheotherscansleepwheretheywant.**Butnowaitugh…thisisstupidith!**_

Wait what was that last part? Rewind…!**htidiputssisiht…hgutiawontuB**. Play. **But no wait ugh… this is stupidith!** "Stupidith"? heh toung slur?

**_(A/N):Yes I was hyper when I wrote the last part…what cha going to do about it? OK Poll time when and if you review you should make your opinion known. Cheese cake; is it a pie or a cake? I think it's pie, but some of my friends think its cake!_**


	7. Sand in Odd Places

_**(Disclaimer): Still I own nothing people!**_

_**(A/N): Wow chapter 7! OK my computer is being stupid and won't let me change the last chapter by uploading a replacement chapter I'm just going to have to tell you what I ment to put in it. Chapter 6 happens a few days after chapter 5. **_

"Lord it feels good not to be the only male in the house." Riku said as he sat watching television with Sephiroth and Cloud.

"Well you won't be in this house much longer." Sephiroth told him.

**What's that suppose to mean? There is still eleven more months to go before the show ends.**

"Eleven months! No reality T.V show goes for that long." Cloud commented. "How did Aerith end up in this screwed up situation anyway?" he wondered out loud.

**She signed the contract. Yo can't se 't bu I'm stckin my ton ou at yo!**

Cloud's eye twitched. "Why hasn't anyone killed you yet?" Sephiroth asked. "Paine is like my own spawn, I know I've taught her better. You should be dead."

**They can't find me so ha! Once again I shall stick my tongue out at you and your stupidity. Nnuh!**

"We'll put an end to that." Riku said. " I've had it with you!" he yelled.

"Riku shut up! You're way to loud for three in the morning." Came Paine's answering yell from down the hall.

"Paine gets in here!" Sephiroth called. In two seconds flat Paine was in the game room. Her black Disturbed shirt and mismatching checkered shorts caused her to look surprisingly harmless.

**Oh now I'm scared.** He said sarcastically.

With out even having to be told Cloud went to get the others. Three short minutes later everyone, some still groggy, stood in the game room.

**Wow… I still don't know where you're going with this. Its not like you can get to me.**

"Oh we don't have to." Sephiroth said with a smile. "Dear authoress person thingy, could you be so kind as to put this asshole in the same room as us?"

**_(Why of course. I'd be more than happy to!)_**

**You wouldn't… **he seemed unsure and nervous.

**_(I would.)_** And with that a pail man with glasses wearing an 'I love the 80's' shirt along with a pair of khaki paints appeared in the center of the room.

"Oh shit," he said. "Hey what happened to my cool bold letters?"

**_(You're actually in the story now. Bold lettering is for omniscient people only.)_**

Ryoko popped her knuckles and smiled, "Who gets first punch?"

"Who said anything about punching?" Yugi asked, an energy ball forming in her hand.

"No! We want this to be as long and painful as possible." Rikku said pulling out some duct-tape and fingernail clippers.

**_(What in the world does she have in mind?)_**

"Wait before you do anything I need to ask him something. What's the deal here? This isn't a normal reality T.V show by far." Sephiroth said giving an intimidating death look to the former announcer dude.

"Why should I talk?" He asked.

"Because if you don't we'll make this last far longer." Riku told him.

He gulped in fear seeing no way out, "OK fine you win. This was an experiment and it's obvious that it has gone completely wrong."

"An experiment on what?" Ryoko asked.

"To see how long random people's nerves would last after being pushed as far as possible. It's being broadcasts for everyone's enjoyment because everyone in T.V land knows there is nothing better for ratings than other people's suffering." He answered.

"And of course you could not be allowed to escape or find out, so force was used when needed. Even memory erasing." He admitted unwisely. Now he was in for even more hell.

"So Yugi's dream really happened?" Aerith asked. The former narrator nodded meekly.

All the house members' eyes narrowed in unison and they formed a tight circle around the now terrified man. "Let the pay back begin. I'm sure this will give you ratings!" Yuna said punching her fist into her other hand threateningly then the next punch went into the man's face.

"This looks like it's going to be good." Leon said to Cloud. "Here help me push the couch out of the way and against the wall so we'll have a good spectator view."

Cloud nodded and the two pushed the sofa into place and sat down. Sephiroth soon joined them. "As much as I'd love to join in, there's only so much meat to go around. Besides, this isn't my fight, it's not near as fun if it isn't personal." He said in answer to the odd looks he got from the other two men.

Not surprisingly Aerith didn't join in on the fun and was sitting on the arm of the couch not long after the screaming began.

"Don't you want any revenge?" Sephiroth asked.

"She's too nice." Leon and Cloud said in unison.

"Hey!" Aerith said defensively. "I kicked him," she informed them.

"Wow that does a lot." Sephiroth replied sarcastically.

She frowned and pointed to her feet, "Steal-towed boots." She said. "None to gentle on the groin"

The three men cringed and closed their legs as if feeling the pain for themselves. "OK I guess that defiantly counts for something." Cloud said as the screaming continued.

"Code 060! Code 060! " The bloodyman cried. With that the house began to shake mysteriously.

---------Scene Change-----------

"Hey look! It's the ocean!" Rikku said pointing to the water as it rose and receded along the beach.

"I wonder if the people down the basement died? With the rocket thing going on… they would have been burned to ashes." Yugi said looking around.

"Anyone seen Ryo-ohki?" Ryoko asked coming back out of what was left of the house.

"The rabbit looking thing?" Leon asked her.

"Yeah, but if you want to compare it to earth animals she is more of a cat, rabbit combo." Ryoko answered.

"I saw it jump out the window once the house started to lift off the ground."

Ryoko sighed and kicked at the sand, "Well there goes that idea." she said.

"What idea?" Riku asked. He lay stretched on the sand, his hands behind his head. The whole lack of sleep thing finally taking hold of him.

"To have her fly us off this island." She answered.

"How are we so sure that it's an island yet?" Rikku asked coming over to join them.

"You know what was the point of that?" Yuna asked looking back at the house as it lie on its side. She seemed oblivious to the conversation already going on. " Some red neck scientist get bored one day? 'Hey lets turn a house into a rocket! It might not go far but it'll be fun!' Ugh!"

"Calm down." Yugi said, "At least that annoying announcer is dead." Yuna smiled at this and nodded.

"It's a pretty small island." Cloud said as he and Aerith rejoined the group. The two, along with Sephiroth had gone to explore. "Seph isn't back yet?" He asked noticing the man wasn't present.

"Obviously." Riku said rolling over onto his side. "Hey look, the house is on fire." He observed.

The others turned quickly to find that he was correct. Flames shot from the windows and black smoke filled the air. "I give him seven seconds before he comes running back." Paine said referring to her pyromaniac master who was exploring the jungle that every island seems to have.

"Hey look! Someone is coming out of the house!" The lone old cameraman whom everyone had forgotten about came running from the burning building just as Rikku had stated.

"Man we didn't get a chance to get anything out!" Ryoko complained, "Now we have to completely fend for ourselves."

"Fire!" Sephiroth called happily as he emerged from the trees.

"Took him about 60 seconds longer than I thought." Paine commented. "So what do we do now?" She asked.

"Well we don't have to worry about a campfire for a few hours." Yuna said looking again at the flaming house.

"Fire big…" Rikku said looking at it in awe.

"Yeah." Sephiroth said, also seeming entranced by the flames.

"Well I bet it's around four something in the morning so I'm going to sleep." Riku said.

"Yep, I'm with him. We'll figure things out later." Ryoko said floating into the laying position. "I'm not sleeping on the sand, makes my skin itch by just looking at it."

"What makes you so special?" Yugi asked jumping onto her back. When Ryoko didn't sink to the ground like she expected she shrugged and just rolled over so they were back to back, "Thanks Ryoko! You can double as a bed tonight."

"Always glade to be of use." Ryoko replied with a laugh.

Yuna shook her head, "That didn't sound right," she said.

"No it didn't huh?" Ryoko replied smiling. "Oh well."

With that everyone else got comfortable as well and made ready for sleep. The old mute cameraman felt odd and left out so he sat himself away from the group and nodded off to sleep. The authoress felt extremely sorry for him and once she was sure everyone was completely asleep she teleported him to a nice hotel in his hometown.

**_(A/N): The house was getting boring, the announcer needed to die and now the story seems to have lost its plot. We'll see where this turn of events takes us. I might only have one or two more chapters, if you want more then surprise me by telling me so in a review._**


	8. Narcoleptic

_**(Disclaimer): Same as always. **_

"Riku get up. Its almost noon, you've slept long enough." Yuna said shaking him gently.

"So what do we do now?" Leon asked as he scanned the still empty beach.

"I say we find food first off." Ryoko said grabbing her stomach as if to stop it from growling.

"On it!" Cloud and Sephiroth said in unison.

"What do you have in mind? Sand with a side of leaves?" Yugi asked sarcastically.

"Me and Seph were in the army together a while back. It did a good job of teaching us how to survive." Cloud answered.

"I've seen enough Discovery and National Geographic channel to get by, I could be pretty helpful too I guess." Ryoko said.

"Well while ya'll do that we should get to work on something that could pass as a shelter. If I stay out in this sun much longer I'm going to be so burnt!" Aerith told them.

"Hey." Riku said finally setting up, "Ryoko can fly. Why don't she just go out and see how far from civilization we are?" He suggested before stretching.

"OK but not before I get something to eat!" Ryoko told him.

"Sephiroth?" Rikku asked. He turned to her to show she had his attention. "Did ya see any rivers or places to get water from while you were in the jungle? Sea water is nasty and I heard it makes you crazy."

"Yeah the stereotypical beautiful waterfall is only about a mile in." He answered.

-----Scene Change---------

"Pretty…" Aerith said looking at the waterfall Sephiroth had spoken of.

"Yep." Paine said using her hands as a cup and getting a drink.

"Ewe! You're not going to boil it first?" Aerith asked looking at her in surprise.

"With what?" Paine asked her in return.

"But what if you get sick?" She pushed. Paine only shrugged.

-----Scene Change--------

"Rikku will you stop bouncing and hand me that vine? I would like to get something done before Paine and Aerith get back with the water." Yuna said.

"But I really need to go!" Rikku whined.

"Fine hurry and go then. Yugi could you hand me that vine? Come on people." Yuna stated. "Ow!" she cried out as a stick hit her in the head. Well it was more like a thin branch. "Riku?" She looked over at him. "Why did you hit me?" she asked.

"I love ya but you were starting to get bossy." He explained.

"You hit me…" Yuna said looking close to tears.

"Yep had too, plus its not like it hurt you or anything. I just had to get your attention." He told her. She still looked sad. He sighed and gave her a hug. "Better?" He asked. Yuna nodded and smiled then dropped the end of the vine in order to hug him back.

Yugi cried out as the wall, held up by the vine Yuna just let go of, almost squished her. "Oops." Yuna said looking over at her.

----Scene Change-------

"Ha ha!" Ryoko exclaimed as she speared her second fish. "Thank you Rob Brittle." She said as she waded beck to shore where Leon sat building up a fire. Looking back she watched in amusement as Cloud and Sephiroth splashed around in the ocean gathering fish as well.

"Do you think we'll have enough?" Leon asked her.

"Yeah, I guess this will enough. We wont be able to gorge ourselves but it will do." She answered.

"Four." Sephiroth sated coming back to shore with his catch. "Ow, shit!" He cried out as his bare foot came in contact with a rock.

Seeming to ignore the man's pain Ryoko looked at him for a few seconds then she asked," How do you keep you're hair so perfect looking?" She reached up to her own hair that she had pulled back into a ponytail; the seawater had done the impossible and it was strait except at the bottom where it curled under a little.

Sephiroth just shrugged then pulled her off to the side. "Listen, when you go out later, even if you find anything don't mention it for a while." He told her. She looked up at him in confusion. Taking the hint from her raised eye brail he explained, "I still need to lay low for a while. Besides I'm sure you all would be grateful to wait a while so that whole T.V show thing can blow over."

She nodded her head in understanding. "OK," she said. The two walked back over to Leon just as Cloud was sloshing his way back to shore.

------Else Where---------

"So… where are we? We've been walking for what feels like fifteen minutes. I know it didn't take that long to get to the waterfall." Aerith said as she and Paine walked through the seemingly endless trees.

"It's a small island, if we just keep walking in one direction we'll eventually get out." Paine said adjusting her grip on the big piece of scrap metal they scavenged from the house, which they were using to transport the water in.

"If anything they'll come looking for us. Right?" Aerith asked sounding a little worried.

Paine smiled mischievously. "Yeah after the first five days or so I'm sure they'd come looking for us. We'll probably have died by day to so when they stubble upon our bodies they will have just started to decompose." She said. "Then again if you take into consideration the humidity and all the different bug around here, I guess they would be lucky to even recognize us." She mused.

"Ewe! Stop you're going to make me sick!" Aerith yelled.

"What? Does the thought of maggots crawling through you're greening insistences make you sick?" Paine asked innocently.

Aerith dropped her end of the metal causing some of the water to splash out. Leaning over she began to puke.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry! I didn't know you had that weak of a stomach!" Paine apologized.

------Scene Change-------

"Huzza!" Rikku and Yuna yelled as another wall stayed up, making their hut thing to look more like an actual shelter.

"Mm, that fish smells good!" Yugi said as she walked over to the four gathered around the fire.

"To bad we don't have any seasonings." Cloud said.

"You're telling me! I hate fish unless it's smothered in something. I'm prob'ly going to have to choke this down." Ryoko said pocking at one of the fish slabs.

"Beggars can't be choosers." Sephiroth told her. "Besides, I've eaten worse."

Ryoko opened her mouth about to ask what, thought better of it, and instead got up to go over and help Rikku, Riku, and Yuna.

After a few minutes and after Leon and Cloud declared the food done Riku asked, "Where is Paine and Aerith at anyway?"

----Back With Said Girls-----

"We're back at the waterfall!" Aerith cried out in frustration.

Paine slapped her forehead and slumped down. "Just our luck." She grumbled.

"So, do we try again or should we wait and see if they come for us?" Aerith asked while sitting down beside her.

"I say we wait. Surly they'll be missing us here in a little while," was Paine's answer.

-------Mean While----------

"How much do you want to bet that they're laying trapped in some pit somewhere?" Yuna asked.

"Nah, I'm betting logically and saying they're lost." Leon answered.

"Want me to go look for them?" Ryoko asked standing up and looking over at the trees.

"Yeah better go get them before the food starts to get cold." Yugi said.

Sephiroth put his boots back on and stood up, "I'll go too seeing how I'm the only one who's actually been to the waterfall and back." He said.

Once certain they were out of ear shot Rikku said, "Wouldn't it be funny if they got lost too?"

"Bets are on!" Yugi said pulling out a quarter and two nickels. "I say we'll be looking for them as well with in the next twenty minutes." she said.

Rikku pulled a feather from her hair," I'm betting with Yugi." She said adding her bit to the wager.

The others smiled and placed their bets as well. In the end Yuna put in a necklace in favor of them making it back, Leon and Cloud pulled five dollars each from their wallets also in favor of them making it back. Riku put in a piece of paper that read 'I.O.U' betting on them getting lost.

---With Sephy and Ryoko----

Her foot catching on a lose root sent her flying forward, quickly though, Ryoko caught herself in mid air and floated back up. "Oh yeah! I am that good!" She said happily before running into a tree.

Sephiroth just shook his head and continued on. With in a few minutes the sound of falling water reached them. Upon exiting the trees the two found Paine and Aerith sitting at the water's edge playing rock, paper, scissors,

"Hey you finally came looking for us!" Aerith said happily. Then she looked over at Paine she said, "See? No maggots."

Deciding not to ask, the two people rescue squad proceeded to led them back to the others.

------Scene Change--------

"Oh man! This means I lose my feather!" Rikku said as the four emerged form the jungle.

Leon, Cloud, and Yuna grinned at their victory and split the winnings. There was a small debate at who should get Rikku's feather and what could possibly be done with it. In the end Yuna took it and tucked it behind her ear.

Rikku smiled to herself at that, deciding that Yuna would be fairly easy to kill in order to get her feather back.

"You put bets on us?" Sephiroth asked though he didn't seem all that surprised.

"We don't get anything out of it either!" Ryoko said as she plopped down.

**_(A/N): Well here you go, another chapter. Feel free to review people! The polls are still open; Cheese Cake: pie or cake. The results will be in an author's note next chapter._**


	9. Fell Asleep While Thinking

_**(Disclaimer): I still don't own anything… **_

_**(A/N): Here it is, the votes are in. Only a few people actually reviewed their answer but all in all its 5:8 in pie's favor. However, my friends grandmother said the original Cheese Cake had no crust so if you're talking about that one its defiantly cake. On the other hand today's Cheese Cake is totally pie.**_

_**Now in this chapter I shall have a little fun at the oh so dreaded game Truth or Dare. Enjoy!**_

"I am so bored!" Rikku complained as she lied on her back just outside the shelter thing.

"Ryoko will be back soon. Maybe she has found someplace to get help." Aerith said once again keeping on the positive side.

"There is nothing to do though!" Rikku continued.

"Lets make sand angels then!" Paine surprisingly gave the sudden suggestion.

"So the madness sets in…" Leon mused.

Sephiroth shook his head, "Nah, Paine has always had her moments." He said while looking down at the two.

"Awe. It doesn't work as good as snow." Rikku said as she helped Paine to her feet. The two looked at the sand in disappointment.

"We should play a game." Yugi suggested.

"Like what?" Cloud asked as he dug sand out from under his nails.

"We could play Truth or Dare." Yuna suggested.

Sephiroth shook his head. "That game can get pretty dirty," he said.

"That's what makes it fun!" Yugi said as she popped her knuckles. "Come on, let's play!" She insisted.

"I'm good." Riku said. The others nodded and finally Sephiroth gave in.

"So who goes first?" Paine asked.

"Here we'll do it this way. I'm thinking of a number between one and twenty. Whoever gets the closest or gets it right can go first." Sephiroth said.

"Seven!"

"Nine."

"Thirteen."

"Eighteen!"

"Two."

"Fifteen."

"Ninety-four!"

"Umm Rikku? He said a number between one and twenty." Aerith told her.

"I don't care! Ninety-four!" She replied.

The others shrugged and looked to Sephiroth for the answer. "Rikku gets it." He said.

"How does that work?" Leon asked.

"My number was sixty-seven. She was closest to it she gets it. Like I said." He answered

"But- but you said it was only one through twenty!" Aerith accused.

Sephiroth shrugged and smiled. "Let the game begin."

-----With Ryoko----------

'Well it doesn't look like Sephy is going to need to worry. I don't see a sign of anything! I know I've been out here for at least an hour now.' Ryoko thought as she flew idly over the vast stretch of the ocean.

"I don't even see a ship!" She yelled out in frustration. She looked to her left, then to her right. Then she turned and looked behind her. "Huh. Which way is the island?"

---Back on said Island----

"Ok Leon, truth or dare?" Rikku asked looking as mischievous as she could manage. Which was pretty good actually.

"Dare." He said simply.

Rikku smiled. "I dare you…"she paused to think, "I dare you to drink a mouth full of seawater!"

Leon's face took on a green tent but he stood with out a word and did his task without hesitation. When he returned to the group he shoved the end of his shirt into his mouth to try and get rid of the flavor.

Rikku giggled and said, "OK Leon. It's your turn. He simply pointed at Yuna.

Yuna nodded and said "Truth."

Leon smirked and spit out his shirt, "So… have you and Riku locked lips yet?" he asked.

Yuna blushed deep. "No." She answered.

"We'll soon change that." Paine whispered into Sephiroth's ear.

Yuna quickly recovered and prepared to do her worst. She didn't hear Paine's little comment.

----With Ryoko Again-----

"Where the hell am I!" she screamed as she hovered above the water. "Man I am so screwed…"

"Ok let's see. If I go up high enough I might be able to see something." she said and made a mad dash up and took a good look in all directions. It didn't help. 'All right, I'll just pick a random direction and go for it.'

----With the others------

"OK. You're turn to suffer Cloud." Yuna said looking at him with a deceptive sweetness. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He answered.

"Sand in your pants. Now."

Cloud's Eye twitched. "What?"

Yuna smiled. "C'mon." she said.

Cloud shuddered and then proceeded to dump four hands full of sand into his pants. He looked very uncomfortable but he sounded somewhat pleased when he said. "My turn." He looked over at Aerith. "Truth or dare?"

Aerith swallowed hard. "Truth." She said.

"Aw you're no fun, I was going to try to get you to kiss a fish." Cloud said. Sephiroth raised an eye brail in amusement to Cloud's comment. "Fine. What is the first thing that pops into your mind when you see me?"

Aerith blushed, "He is so cute!" she answered. A satisfied smirk appeared on Cloud's face, but it was soon gone thanks to Yuna's dare.

Aerith's turn came and she looked around the circle. "Truth or dare Sephiroth. He chose truth. Aerith smiled, "Have you recently wet the bed or soiled yourself in anyway?"

"Yes." He answered simply. Then to all the weird looks he was getting he added, "It was last year's New Year's Eve party. I had had a lot, emphasis on the lot part, of strong drinks. So the next morning I woke up with wet paints and one major hangover." He said as if it were nothing.

Paine had to smile at this and gave her master a pat on the back. Sephiroth shook his head as if to rid him of the memory. He then looked over to Riku and pointed. "Truth or dare."

"Dare." Riku answered.

Paine gave Sephiroth a light kick in the leg and winked. He understood, thinking back to what she had said earlier. "I dare you to kiss Yuna. On the lips." He said. "I could get much more creative but I'll leave it at that seeing as how the girl seems pretty modest."

Everyone turned to the couple. Riku was almost unnoticeably blushing but Yuna was bright scarlet. There was a chorus of awes as the dare was preformed.

The game was interrupted by a yell of shirr joy. "Ryoko is back." Paine observed.

"Land!" Ryoko screamed as she flung herself onto the beach.

"So how'd it go?" Yugi asked.

"I found nothing. I got lost." Ryoko admitted while catching her breath.

"Wow you seem really tired." Rikku said.

Ryoko nodded, "The last two hours or so I have spent none stop flying, to me that's just as bad as running." she said. Crawling over to them she collapsed just with in the circle the others had formed for the game. "So what have ya'll been into?"

"We've been playing Truth or Dare." Aerith told her.

"Fun…" Ryoko replied sarcastically.

"Why don't you join in? There is nothing better to do." Cloud said adjusting his position yet finding it no better.

Ryoko shrugged then rested her head on Leon's leg so she could get more comfortable. Leon just ignored the action. "Why do you look so irritated Cloud?" Ryoko asked looking at him questioningly. Cloud explained what he had been made to do and Ryoko cringed, "Ouch! You must be rubbed raw by now!"

"It's my turn." Riku said, and with that the game continued. "Rikku, truth or dare?" he asked her.

"Dare. Give me your best shot." She challenged.

Riku smiled, "I dare you to stick a live fish in your mouth."

Rikku wrinkled her nose. "Get me a fish then." She said though not losing her expression.

Riku nodded, jumped up, and ran for the ocean to get a fish. When he returned he handed a medium sized fish to Rikku, who took it and looked at it doubtfully.

"I can't fit this whole thing in my mouth." She protested.

"Just try."

With a sigh Rikku put the still gasping fish in her mouth. The tail still stuck out. She shuddered in disgust but crossed her arms over her chest in triumph.

"Huh, I didn't think she'd do it." Yugi said.

"I did." Yuna, Paine, Aerith, and Ryoko all said in unison.

Rikku smiled thought it was kind of hard to tell. She pulled the fish out and threw it at Riku it hit him in the face. "OK. Ryoko! You know the drill." Rikku said looking over at her.

"Dare, why not." She answered.

"I dare you to go find some find a hornet's nest. I thought I saw one a little ways into the trees. Then take a big stick, hit it three times, and stand there for three seconds. Then you can run."

Ryoko whimpered a bit but stood up and walked off towards the trees.

"That was really mean." Aerith said to Rikku. Rikku nodded.

Sephiroth shook his head, "Looks like I have competition when it comes to being evil."

They waited in silence then after what seemed like five minutes. Ryoko broke threw the trees biting her lower lip with tears running down her face. "I… hate you," she said taking her seat beside Leon again. The others watched as she dug stingers from four spots on her legs and three from her arms. "This hurts like hell." She managed to say.

"You didn't have to go through with it." Yuna said.

Ryoko shrugged and then whence "Pride. It's one of my biggest downfalls I guess." Aerith leaned over and gave her a hug, being careful not to touch any of the stings. Leon put a comforting hand on her back.

Riku looked at her and smirked, "That took guts though." He said.

"It'll be dark soon. Who's up for just ending the game here?" Sephiroth asked. Everyone nodded, either out of sympathy or they were getting bored with it anyway. Ryoko was the only one honestly grateful for the decision.

**_(A/N): Well that's all you're getting for now. I'll update when I can. Go review!_**


	10. Drugs, What Drugs?

_**(Disclaimer): Yeah. So… I've got another thing to add to that "I don't own" list. The characters and events from the show Flight 29 Down. **_

_**(A/N): Well this is the final chapter.**_

Everyone awoke with a start. "Oh isn't this just wonderful?" Paine said as lightning flashed again.

Rikku sighed and looked over at their 'shelter'. "That thing will not survive a storm." She stated.

"Great. We all get to just sit here and soak!" Ryoko said with false enthusiasm as the first drops began to fall. After the next few minutes passed, her words became only too true.

"This sucks!" Yugi shouted over the wind.

"I hate the rain!" Rikku whined. A loud whistle filled the air. "Is that the wind?" she questioned.

"I don't think so." Leon said, though barely heard. Almost as soon as the words left his mouth a loud crash was heard.

"That was _not _thunder!" Yuna and Ryoko yelled in unison.

"We'll check it out once this bloody weather passes." Sephiroth said as his wet hair blew back into his face for the umpteenth time.

----

"Well that was pretty much hell." Riku said after the storm passed about an hour later. Everyone, looking in about the worse shape possible, nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Sephiroth, why don't you go see what that crash was?" Aerith suggested.

He glared at her then shrugged his shoulders. "Why not? Nothing to do here but look at you guys anyway. However, I don't see why you don't just send Ryoko. She can fly after all."

"So can you." Cloud pointed out.

"Do you know how hard it is to fly with one wing?" He questioned.

"I'll go. Sephiroth is right, nothing good to do around here anyway." Ryoko while attempting to ring out her shirt. With that she took off.

Sephiroth smiled and leaned back, "See you can almost always get people to do things for you so long as you make it sound somewhat appealing." He said to Paine and Yuna, they nodded in agreement.

"Force is equally as effective." Yuna told him.

---A Few Minutes Later---

"Eh, It was just a plane crash." Ryoko said returning.

"Oh. Is that all?" Rikku asked disappointedly.

"Were there any survivors?" Aerith asked worriedly.

"What does it matter?" Riku questioned, hardly interested.

"Well it would give us new people to talk to." Yugi pointed out. "To tell the truth I'm getting tired of looking at ya'll" She said bluntly.

"Let's give it a few days; see if we really want to associate with them or not." Leon reasoned.

---Day Two---

Cloud and Aerith sat in the bushes near the plane on spy duty. "They're pretty young. Except for the pilot." Aerith noted quickly.

"Yeah. Tell you what, they sure have it better off than we do. All of their stuff was saved basically." Cloud said a little envious.

"Hey, let's get back to our camp. Nothing good is going on here anyway." She said.

---Day Eight---

"But I found it! You know, finders keepers!" One of the anonymous girls said defensively.

Another simply responded with, "You know that's not really a rule." That made the other one tear up.

"Oh lord! They're nothing but a bunch of hormonal pre-teens!" Ryoko nearly screamed from the usual spying spot. Yuna cupped a hand over her moth before she could yell anything more, thus giving away their position.

"Yeah, why do you think Riku and Paine said not to make contact? And the little episode they saw was only day two!"

Ryoko sighed. "That plane isn't even damaged horribly. I bet we could fix it…"

"How would we get to it though?" Yuna asked.

"We could think of something." She stated.

--With Leon and Riku--

"Rikku and Yugi said that three of the newbie-s left a few days ago to find the northern end of the island. I wonder why we haven't seen them? Surly they would have made it to our camp by now." Leon said while dipping the makeshift container into the clean water of the falls.

"The only thing I could think of would be they got lost and have been walking in circles this entire time." Riku answered.

Leon nodded. "You know the right thing to do would be to go help them."

"Yep."

"Mmhm."

"Back to camp then?"

"Sure."

---Day Nine---

By this time it was simply who ever could stomach to go watch the mini drama unfold. Sephiroth and Rikku sat watching currently. One of the people that had journeyed out was now back with the group and seemed to be causing conflict.

"I'd love for the camp to just catch fire." Sephiroth stated as a fight not-so-suddenly broke out.

"I totally agree. Hell, I thought our group was messed up! These guys have sticks up their asses!" Rikku said.

"Oh look! We may just get our wish after all. One of them just knocked over a 'candle'." Sephiroth told her.

Rikku laughed in amusement as the flames grew. Eventually the people seemed to notice and they all began to panic.

"Cool! About time something good happened." Paine said happily as she joined the two. "Guess I picked a good time to come down here." By then all the kids were running around trying to extinguish the fire. It took them a good four or five minutes or so do accomplish this.

Afterward, "Looks like that is all the entertainment we're going to get." Sephiroth said.

---Later that night---

"Is that music?" Yugi asked.

"No way! They have music!" Ryoko exclaimed jumping to her feet.

"It's not particularly _good_ music though." Yuna pointed out.

"I think it's nice." Aerith said, enjoying the slow grab-a-partner-and-smooch song that was coming from the other camp.

"I'm so checking it out!" Ryoko declared as she took off.

"I'm rather curious myself." Leon admitted, following after her. So basically everyone made there way down to the campsite.

"They're dancing?" Ryoko asked in disbelieve. "They get stuck on an island and they slow dance?"

"Well we passed our time playing truth or dare." Cloud reminded her.

"Yeah but at least we got to laugh at each other's expense!" Ryoko replied.

"What do you think they'll do when they look back on this though?" Yugi pointed out.

"From what I've gathered; I'd say they'd probably sigh in contentment." Riku said.

"Ugh! First chance we get I say we steal that plane and try to fix it. I want off this island." Ryoko said flatly.

"Think we could get it to fly again?" Aerith asked doubtfully.

"Besides that, where would we go? Ryoko already flew out in search of land." Cloud said.

"Wait! I flew that way right?" Ryoko asked pointing north. "Well this thing is facing that way, which means it came from there!" She said now pointing south.

"So if we go back the way it came we should effectually get somewhere!" Aerith concluded. "But what about them?" She asked suddenly, turning back to the dancing pre-teens.

"What about them?" Rikku questioned.

"We're not just going to leave them are we?" Aerith seemed distressed.

"They are better quipped then we've been, they'll do fine. Besides, someone is bound to find them." Paine told her.

"So it's settled then." Riku said with a nod.

---Day Eleven---

"A storm is coming." Sephiroth observed, looking up at the darkening sky.

"The perfect cover." Leon said with a smirk."

Cloud nodded in agreement. "We just have to wait till its bad enough for them to be completely distracted." He said.

---Later That Night---

"Man that thing was heavy!" Ryoko griped once they had the plane on their side of the island.

"Yeah. Now how to we go about fixing it?" Yugi yelled over the violent wind.

**_(I can help with that.)_**

"Where on earth have you been?" Yuna questioned.

_**(Watching you guys. Ya'll are quite entertaining. Well here, I'll make it up to ya by fixing the plane. Bibbity-bobity-boo!)**_

The plane then turned into a pumpkin.

_**(Oops. Well that's what I get for copping a Disney movie. Let me try again. I command ye to be fix!)**_

Thunder claps dramatically and wa-la. "Alright!" Yugi cheered triumphantly.

"Now, who here can fly a plane?" Rikku asked. Everyone looked from person to person as the realization set in.

_**(Lord. It'd be easier to just poof you off the island.)**_

And so it was. A blinding flash and they found themselves and the plane on concrete. "Were are we?" Cloud asked while looking around.

**_(An empty parking lot in Canada.)_**

"Why Canada?" Paine questioned.

**_(I don't know)_**

"Why's the plane here?" Aerith wondered out loud.

**_(It would have been too nice to just leave it there and conveniently fixed)_**

Sephiroth and Ryoko nodded approvingly.

**_(A/N): Well this is the end! Hope ya'll enjoyed! _** **_Oh yeah… for those of you who like the show Flight 29 Down, I'll admit it isn't as completely horrible as I was trying to make it out to be. I just _**had**_ to poke fun at it._** ****


End file.
